


I am a lot like you (boys) I am alone like you (girls)

by removedhergrace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removedhergrace/pseuds/removedhergrace
Summary: “Can you, can you braid my hair, maybe?” Noah asks, voice quiet.





	I am a lot like you (boys) I am alone like you (girls)

**Author's Note:**

> i read this [prompt](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=4038672#cmt4038672) and then within 30 seconds saw this other [prompt](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=4079376#cmt4079376) and at that point the man I was writing next to on the train lost the ability to kink shame me 
> 
> this deals with feminization (on noah's part) and reflects off screen choices the couple have made to help noah explore this kink (&& whatever else it's maybe doing for him mentally/emotionally); a lot of my relationship with these themes is, v different than how the character acts on them, so I hope they come across ok 
> 
> this is OBVI written about SHELLS of people that are NOT real representations 
> 
> title from Sugarboy by St. Vincent

Noah bends over, elbows braced, knees spread on a layer of bath towels. Jack settles on the ground behind Noah, stroking a hand over Noah’s thigh before pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Can you hold yourself open for me sweetheart? Wanna make sure we get everything, yeah?” 

Noah’s hole clenches around nothing in response, made worse when he presses his face into the bathmat, torso plastered to the floor, and reaches back to spread his ass open. 

“That’s good honey. Gonna put the first strip on, okay? You’ve gotta tell me how it feels the whole time, like we talked about,” Jack rubs his thumb over Noah’s exposed hole, rim fluttering in an attempt to pull the digit in. 

Jack pulls a long strip from the momentarily forgotten package on the floor and rips it in half. He places the strip on Noah’s lower back and then pulls the heating pot off of the bathroom counter. 

“This is probably going to feel a little uncomfortable at first, baby, so let me know if I need to slow down.” 

Jack dips the wooden tongue depressor into the hot wax, letting some of the excess drip back into the well before bringing the stick to Noah’s ass, spreading the hot wax along the outer curve of his right cheek. 

Jack inspects his work before reaching up to grab the discarded waxing strip. “First one’s going to be the worst, okay? You’re gonna tell me if we need to stop, right?” 

Noah breathes out on a high pitched whine, nodding with his full body. “Just — just do it, please.”

Jack smoothes the strip out across the warm wax, pressing down all of the edges. “Gonna count, okay Hanny? One, two —“ and rips up before three. 

Noah’s back arches, hands pulling his ass up and into the pain. He cranes his head back to meet Jack’s eyes and zeroes in on the strip in his hand, covered with light brown hair. 

“That came off? All of that?” 

Jack reaches with his other hand to squeeze at Noah’s wrist, nodding. “Already being so good for me honey, all of this came off already. Know you wanted to be smooth for me babe, soft and ready for me to sink into.”

Noah bites back a moan, cheeks flushed a deep red. Jack scoops a larger glob of wax onto the stick, spreading it to cover the rest of the hair on the inner curve of Noah’s ass cheek. 

He follows the wax with four strips, pressing them into the wax and waiting until the temperature cooled. He pulls the first one without warning this time, eliciting a loud groan from Noah that shoots to Jack’s cock, tenting his sweats. The next three strips follow in quick succession, one after another. 

Jack pauses after the fourth strip of the set to admire his work. “Fuck, Hanny, you should see yourself. All clean and pink. Just because you wanted to do something special for me.”

Jack punctuates his statement by reaching between Noah’s legs to palm at his cock, half hard but weeping from the tip, hardness fluctuating between the bursts of pain. 

“Check in, baby, how do you feel?”

Noah breaths out hard, swallows around a lump in his throat. “Good, it’s — a lot.” 

Jack nods to himself, though Noah is too overwhelmed to bother to pick his head up to make eye contact. “Okay, babe, gonna do the other side and then we can take a break before we finish.”

Jack repeats the process on Noah’s other cheek, smoothing a hand over the hot skin after every pull, reveling in the heat and the color, the similarity to sessions where Jack’s spanked Noah until he cried almost too much to bare. Jack presses the clean heel of his palm against his straining cock to relieve the pressure. 

“Hanny, baby you should see yourself. All pink and open and soft, thank you for doing this for me.”

Noah lets out a wet sob at the works, hands flexing into the sensitive skin on his flank. Jack bends down to press a soft kiss against one of Noah’s hands, breathing warm on Noah’s hole. 

“I’m going to finish, clean you up all the way, but I want you to tell me why we’re doing this. Tell me what you wanted.” 

Noah shudders. “Wanted to be good for you.” 

Jack brought down a hand on the back of Noah’s thigh, enough to sting. “Try again baby, tell me why you wanted to do this.” 

Noah heaves in a deep breath and cranes his neck until he makes eye contact with Jack, body twisted precariously to hold the weight. Noah squeezed his eyes together, embarrassment and arousal one in the same. 

“Wanted you to fuck my pussy like this, bare.” Noah sagged down at the release, body tight, exhaustion evident at the confession that still shocked deep satisfaction into his gut, a place he dared not touch until Jack pulled it out of him — calling him sweetheart, baby, pulling at his lengthening hair, voice warm with meaningful compliment while Noah takes his cock, mewling. 

Noah opens his eyes and meets Jack’s again, Jack, who is wide eyed, drunk on Noah. “That’s my girl,” he coos, bringing his hand back to Noah’s hole. Jack rubs two fingers across Noah’s rim, pressing the pad of a single finger into his hole. 

“Wanted to do something special for me baby, show me how much you love when I fuck your pussy, raw.”

Jack punctuates the statement with a soft lick over Noah’s hole. He presses hard with his tongue for a moment before pulling back to watch the ring of muscle twitch. “Ah, fuck, there she is. Look at you, trying to pull me in. Gotta be patient baby, we’re almost done.” 

Jack grabs a slightly larger depressor and pushes at Noah’s ass. “Can you get up on the edge of the tub for this one honey? Brace your hands on the wall for me so we can get you nice and spread?”

Noah drops fully to the floor, rolling his shoulders to loosen up. Jack guides out Noah’s legs, massaging the backs of his thighs with a clean hand. 

“Anything hurt, Hanny?” 

Noah shakes his head. “Feels good. It’s more, uh,  
intense, I guess, than the shaving was, last time. Better.” 

Jack smiles, cupping Hanny’s bicep as he helps to push Noah forward. Noag braces his legs against the lip of the tub, grabbing onto the bar on the shower wall. He leans forward, mimicking a low squat, spreading his hole wide. 

“That’s a good girl, jesus, you look incredible like that. Gonna try and get this done as fast as I can baby. I know how badly you want to put back on your panties, think about how good they’ll feel stretched over your pussy like this.”

Noah lets out a shaky breath, chest heaving. He holds himself still, an impulse response to the way his hole tightens, looking to bare down on anything, and even more a response to the tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill. 

Jack spreads a glob of hot wax around Noah’s rim, applying slightly more pressure to ensure all of the creases fill with wax. He collects the smaller, thick strips he cut for this purpose, lining Noah’s hole. 

“Deep breath sweetheart, in and out.”

Noah sucks in breath and releases it slowly, building the tension. He empties his lungs and begins to inhale again when Jack pulls the first strip. The wax pulls, tugging the hair and Noah’s rim. Noah begins to cry. 

“Check in for me, how do you feel?” Jack prompts, voice tinged with a bit more urgency. 

Noah chokes a bit on the tears. “Feels good, thank you, fuck.” 

“You look so fucking pretty like this, Hanny, I can’t wait to feel you around me when you’re striped clean like this.” 

Noah moans in response and Jack uses the momentary distraction to rip off the next two waxing strips. He repeats the process a second time, running his mouth while he waxes the other edge of Noah’s hole. 

“You’re gonna be so fucking messy, covered with lube and my come, just dripping out of your pussy, nothing to stop it.”

“Jack, shit shit shit —“ Noah cuts off with a whine as Jack spreads another stick of wax around Noah’s hole. 

“Last one, princess. Then we can get you washed off and dressed up for me, just like we talked about. Do you feel up for that still?” 

Noah nods, shaking tears from his lashes in the process. 

“Great, thank you for answering me. You’re doing so well baby, last three here, then I can play with your pussy like you wanted.” 

Jack leans down, face level with Noah’s hole, and lays a quick kiss on Noah’s cheek before grabbing a square strip in each hand and and tugging. Noah lets out a noise, half scream half groan, barely over before Jack grabs the last strip. The corner sticks slightly to Noah’s hole when he pulls down, prompting a fresh wave of tears. 

Jack drops the strips onto the growing pile on the floor before turning back to Noah. He reaches into the tub and pulls the small bucket close, already full of warm water. 

“Just gonna clean you up a bit baby, we’re almost done.” Jack spreads a washcloth, soaked where it was draped along the edge of the soapy bucket, across Noah’s ass, taking care to loosen any remaining traces of the wax. He pours the remaining water on Noah and then turns the faucet on to wash off the soap. 

When he finishes, Jack pulls a soft towel from the countertop, wrapping it around Noah. Jack stands and pulls Noah flush to his chest. Jack presses a kiss to Noah’s shoulder and then snakes a hand into Noah’s hair, giving it a light tug. 

“You look so beautiful like this Hanny. Can’t wait to see you spread out for me, covered in lace, eat you out.” 

Noah bites back a groan. “Fuck, Jack, can you just…just take me to bed?” 

Jack nods against Noah’s back, reaches a hand around his chest to squeeze at a nipple before pulling Noah out of the tub. He places Noah down on the bathmat and turns to throw him another towel. 

“Finish up in here and I’ll get your things laid out? Okay?”

Noah smiles at Jack, soft and affirming. “I’ll be right out.” 

Jack leaves Noah, headed back to the bedroom, and Noah takes the time to drag the soft towel up his body, cataloging the stiffness in his muscles from squatting for so long. 

He moves through a quick sequence of stretches before he tentatively drags a hand down his back to reach between his cheeks. The skin feels impossibly smooth, a satisfaction that his brief foray into shaving failed to provide. The sensation is, different, more intense in a new way, lacking the familiar tug of hair as he sweeps past his rim, but the stimulation directly outside of his hole feels heightened. 

Satisfied with the results, Noah slinks back into the bedroom. Jack’s spread out on the bed, lazily palming his cock in one hand, his other spread wide on the bed, holding the pair of panties the two picked out. 

Noah walks to the side of the bed closest to Jack’s upturned hand. He reaches out, fingers closing briefly on the the soft, lilac lace before looking at Jack. 

“Want you to help me put them on, if that’s okay?” 

Jack sits up and presses a kiss to Noah’s chest, ducking further to pull a nipple into his mouth before he responds. 

“Of course I will, baby. Come on the bed, please?”

Noah climbs onto the bed, knee walking over until he sits perched over Jack’s thighs. Jack reaches down to take hold of Noah’s dick, tip leaking. 

“You’re already so wet for me, Hanny, gonna stain your panties before you even get them on.” 

Noah’s dick twitches in Jack’s hand, but his eyes remain glued to the panties Jack grips in his other. The color, a soft purple, likely will stain easily, which was the goal of this particular choice, as evidenced by the shock of arousal that courses through Noah at the thought. 

Jack pushes Noah until his back hits the mattress, laid out between Jack’s legs. Jack takes hold of Noah’s calf, bending his knee towards his chest and hooks one leg hole around Noah’s ankle. He reaches for the other leg and guides it through the second hole. 

“Lift up honey,” Jack whispers, voice low. Noah flexes his glutes, raising his ass off the bed, legs bracketing Jack’s, while Jack eases the soft lace up Noah’s thighs. 

Jack reaches the curve of Noah’s ass and pushes his hands down, stretching the fabric before pulling it snug over his cheeks. Jack runs both hands around the edge of the panties, completing the circle as both hands reach Noah’s dick, cupping it from either side. 

Jack strokes over the fabric, pressing the pad of one thumb down on the wet spot already forming at the front. The pressure on Noah’s slit through the scratch of the lace is too much; his legs buckle, dropping him back into Jack’s lap. 

Jack reaches one arm back to Noah’s flank, cupping his ass before slipping a hand into the panties. He rubs two fingers over Noah’s hole, skin still distantly warm from the waxing. 

“You feel so fucking good Hanny. So soft, just like a pussy.” 

Noah swallows around a gasp, pushing his face into the curve of Jack’s neck, ducking forward, embarrassed and seeking more. 

“This is what you wanted, yeah?” Jack continues. “For me to feel how this makes you feel, for you to feel as soft as this.” 

Noah nods, face hidden, and Jack presses a kiss to his temple. “Gonna take care of you, love you so much like this, such a good girl.” 

Jack lifts his hips, raising Noah so Jack can flip him over. He rolls off Noah and gets a hand back under his ass. 

“Turn over for me Hanny, wanna eat you out.” 

Jack helps Noah turn onto his stomach, pushes Noah’s knees up to raise his ass in the air. The stretch of the fabric is obscene, soft skin peeking out the windows created in the lace. Jack presses two fingers against the panties over Noah’s hole. 

“Gonna get you nice and wet so you can take my fingers, okay? Don’t have any condoms on me, and we can’t take any chances.” 

Noah’s face flushes a deep red as his body jerks back into Jack’s touch. Jack stills for a moment, grabbing Noah’s thigh. 

“Too much, Hanny? Was that okay or should I back off?” 

Noah presses his face into a pillow, pleading with himself to stay quiet, but desire wins out when he moans out “fuck, Eichs please, want you to open me up. Eat me out.” 

Jack smiles, tapping one last time against Noah’s thigh before returning to the panties. Jack spreads Noah’s cheeks before ducking down to press his tongue flat against the hole, wetting the fabric. 

Noah can barely hear the tear of the lace over his wet sobs, coming harder each time Jack laves over his hole. Jack presses a finger into a thin patch of fabric and pulls back, opening a small hole. Jack works in a second finger, spreading the tight lace until a hole opens around Noah’s rim. 

Jack scoots down the bed, pulling Noah down onto the mattress, pushing Noah’s knees up towards his elbows. Noah feels something wet drop onto the top of his ass, registering it as spit as it slides down his crack over the panties until it reaches his hole. 

“Aww Hanny, getting so wet for me baby. Makes me want to eat you up.” 

Jack presses a soft kiss on the edge of Noah’s rim before licking a broad stripe over his hole. Jack continues, messily, leaving strands of spit that he pushes into Noah’s hole with his tongue, presses around the edge of the hole in the panties. 

Jack’s thumbs spread Noah’s cheeks, pushing the wet edges of the panties into Noah’s sensitive skin. His cock, trapped in the tight lace at the front, rubs against the bed as he pushes back to meet Jack’s incessant mouth. 

Jack lets go of his ass for a moment to still Noah’s hips. “Be careful sweetheart, if you rub too much on your clit while you’re wearing this it’s gonna chafe.” 

Noah bucks forward at Jack’s comment, seeking more friction. “Please, please Jack can I come?” 

Jack pushes two fingers into Noah, Noah’s rim loose from Jack’s eager mouth. “Want to feel your pussy clench around my fingers, honey. Do you deserve that? Have you been a good girl?” 

“Yes,” Noah cries out, “fuck, please I’ve been good for you, I’ll be so so good for you Jack —”

“Then come,” Jack commands. “Touch your clit over your panties. They’re ruined anyway, show me how wet you can get them.” 

Noah reaches down and takes hold of the head of his cock through the panties. A spurt of precome dribbles through the fabric as Jack works a third finger into his hole. 

“Noah, Hanny baby you look amazing like this, cunt spread open for me. Want you to come on my fingers, let me feel how wet your pussy gets when you come.” 

Noah rubs his cock head two, three more times before he comes with a shout, Jack nailing his prostate on every thrust, fucking Noah through his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Noah fucking shit, taking it so good for me. You’re beautiful like this, pussy stretched. What an angel.” 

Noah cries out, overwhelmed at the attention and how deeply Jack’s words affect him. “Wanted to — fuck, alway want to be good for you Jack.” 

Jack lets out a groan and pulls back so only that only the tips of his fingers are tucked into the hole, pulling down on the rim. He releases the rim with a gasp. 

“You’re gaping for me, Hanny. Your pussy is so open babe, could take my cock, easy.” Jack circles Noah’s rim one last time before sitting back on his legs. Jack strips his cock, heavy in his hand, coming in less than a minute over Noah’s exposed hole. 

Jack falls forward, body covering Noah’s, pressing kissing to his shoulders, his ribs, the knobs of his spine. 

“You’re so good Noah. So fucking good. Gonna clean you up now, okay?” 

Jack eases the panties off Noah, wet patches catching on his cock and his thighs. Jack minimizes the process as much as possible but Noah still squeaks quietly as the lace drags down his sensitive cock. Jack throws the panties onto the floor and helps Noah spread out on the bed. 

Jack pulls a strand of hair back, tucks it behind Noah’s ear. “Let me wash my hands off and then I’ll finish here, yeah? Be right back.” 

Noah’s arm shoots out, stopping him. “Can we uh, what if we didn’t?” Noah tries, words slow, still dazed from his orgasm but distracted again by embarrassment. 

Jack cups Noah’s chin, tilting his face up to meet Jack’s eyes. “Gotta use your words if you want something honey, especially with this, remember, we talked about this.” 

Noah nods, overcome with a rush of affection, Jack insisting on the rules they set even now that the moment’s passed. 

“Can you, can you braid my hair, maybe?” Noah asks, voice quiet. 

Jack’s eyes soften. He moves his hand from Noah’s face to tangle back in his hair. “Of course, baby, of course we can do that. It’s getting so long, and you’re so so warm right now, let’s get it off your neck, yeah?” 

Noah nods, grateful, feeling his eyes well again at Jack’s kindness. He watches as Jack slips off the bed, padding into the ensuite before returning with a damp cloth and two purple hair ties. 

Jack wipes Noah off, careful over Noah’s softening cock and his hole, still red from the wax. Jack throws the towel on the ground and settles back against his pillows. 

Jack pats his thighs. “Come up here babe, let’s see if I’ve improved any.” 

Noah slides up the bed and sinks down between Jack’s thighs, back pressed up against Jack’s torso. Jack cards a hand through Noah’s hair, tips Noah’s head back. 

Jack separates Noah’s hair into three sections and then dips his head to press an open mouthed kiss to Noah’s neck. 

“Love you, sweetheart. Was that okay?” 

Noah nods, small, careful not to disturb the hold Jack has on his hair. 

“Perfect. Thank you for giving me this.”

Jack grins against Noah’s neck, teeth nipping out, playful. 

“Give you anything baby, you know that. Especially this.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading ! let me know what you thought, please don't hesitate to tell me if something needs to be tagged


End file.
